


nobody does it like juliette

by thirteentorafters



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Dogs, Emotions, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 04:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15941876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thirteentorafters/pseuds/thirteentorafters
Summary: “Are you sure this is necessary?” Kaner asks, looking at Jonny skeptically through the rear-view mirror. He’s sandwiched between two car seats and has Shooter’s head on his shoulder where he’s poked it over the back seat. He looks less than enthused about this, but Jonny thinks it looks cute, so he snaps a photo and gives Kaner an apologetic shrug when he meets it in the mirror.It’s Sharpy who answers, grinning like an asshole. “The adoption agency said everyone who’s going to be around Juliette for prolonged periods needs to meet her. So that’s all of us.”





	nobody does it like juliette

**Author's Note:**

> started writing this eons ago. 
> 
> juliette is my forever doge and i'm so bitter jonny didn't actually adopt her. 
> 
> (i hated every word of this prior to posting so :)))))

“Are you sure this is necessary?” Kaner asks, looking at Jonny skeptically through the rear-view mirror. He’s sandwiched between two car seats and has Shooter’s head on his shoulder where he’s poked it over the back seat. He looks less than enthused about this, but Jonny thinks it looks cute, so he snaps a photo and gives Kaner an apologetic shrug when he meets it in the mirror.

It’s Sharpy who answers, grinning like an asshole. “The adoption agency said everyone who’s going to be around Juliette for prolonged periods needs to meet her. So that’s all of us.”

That doesn’t mollify Kaner. Thankfully, his bitching’s only just started, because he’s best buds with Maddie and Sadie, and up until now has been happily playing with them both. When Jonny glances in the mirror, he can see what looks like glitter in Patrick’s hair - Madelyn loves all things glitter - and Sadie’s lunch on his t-shirt. The drive to the shelter isn’t that long, but apparently long enough to get to Kaner.

“Couldn’t I have met you guys there?”

Sharpy rolls his eyes, not that Kaner can see.  “It’s easier for us all to drive there together.”

There’s a beat and then, “You told Abby _she_ could meet us there!”

Jonny snorts. “Stop being a big baby and suck it up, Kaner. We’ll be there soon.”

“That’s what you said an hour ago, ass-idiot.” Kaner catches himself before he can swear in front of the girls. “Why do I have to come just because _you_ want a dog?”

Jonny doesn’t bother gracing that with a reply, but Maddie helpfully reminds Kaner that, “You live with Uncle Jonny, so of course you have to meet her.”

There’s dead silence for a while, and then Jonny sucker punches Sharpy in the arm.

“Hey! Trying to drive here,” Sharpy protests, though he still looks smug and amused.

“You’ll be trying to stay alive if you don’t quit telling everyone we’re fucking living together!”

“Bad word, Uncle Tazer,” Maddie says, helpfully.

“Fucking!” Sadie giggles.

“Jesus Christ,” Kaner mutters, dropping his head into his hands. “Juliette better be worth this.”

_She will be,_ Jonny thinks.

  


 

Juliette had been Jonny’s favourite from the beginning. While Crow and Shawzy and the others had been fawning all over the puppies, Jonny had loved Juliette the best, her easy manner and how calmly she had waited between photos. During breaks, she’d flop down on her stomach next to him, tilting her head this way and that like he was a puzzle to figure out.

He’s man enough to admit that he’d fallen in love with her. Leaving at the end of the shoot had been hard, but he was on the phone before the day was done, inquiring about adopting her himself. 

Telling Kaner had been the fun part.

“So, I’m adopting a dog,” he says, dropping the bags of groceries onto the counter. He can see Kaner in the living room, the TV blaring one of the PS4 games David loaned him. He’s fairly certain Kaner has his feet up on the coffee table. “Get your feet off the damn table.”

“No, you’re not,” Kaner says. There’s the sound of gunfire and someone dying dramatically. “They’re not on the table, fuck you.”

It’s a lie. Jonny shoves the groceries into the cupboards – and Kaner really needs to figure out a system that isn’t just haphazardly hoping a can of beans won’t fall out and smack him on the head.

“You remember Juliette?”

“The chick you were banging in college?”

Jonny doesn’t know why he even fucking likes this duDe. “We were talking about dogs, Kaner, keep up.”

Because Kaner’s working on not being a douche, he doesn’t say something he might have a year or two ago, and lets the silence drag.

“Do you mean that pit thing you and the guys did for Bicks?”

There’s a picture of Juliette on his phone. It’s grainy and out-of-focus, but it’s imperative he show Kaner. The living room is a mess of take-out containers and empty Gatorade bottles. “You need to clean up in here.”

Kaner’s feet are definitely on the coffee table. As soon as he sees Jonny, he kicks them to the floor, scowling. “Why do you boss me around in my own apartment? I don’t even like you.”

Jonny doesn’t even bother to answer that lie. “Here.”

Pausing his game, Kaner grabs the phone and wrinkles his nose. “Why does it have to be a dog? Can’t you like cats or something. A bird.” Kaner gives him an unimpressed look. “A stick insect. Maybe just don’t get anything?”

“None of those are Juliette,” Jonny says petulantly.

“A dog is a dog,” Kaner says.

Jonny snatches his phone back, brows drawn down in a frown. Kaner clearly has a problem with pets in general, he knows, but he thought he’d be willing to at least negotiate with Jonny on this. “She isn’t just a dog. She’s perfect.”

Kaner looks a step away from throwing a tantrum. “Dude, what the fuck is with you?”

The controller goes tumbling to the floor, and Kaner stands so quickly that Jonny’s neck wrenches as he looks up at him. Jonny doesn’t know what he hell is going on here, only that it went from zero to sixty in minus ten seconds.

“We’re happy. You have to fuck it up.” Skirting around Jonny, Kaner storms out of the living room and into the hall, before tugging open the door. He looks back, opening his mouth like he’s going to say something, and then grunts something unintelligible and storms out the door.

Jonny helpfully doesn’t call after him that he’s storming out of his own apartment. He dicks around on his phone for a while, expecting Kaner to text or something.

Five minutes later, Kaner’s opening the door. “Fuck you, man.”

Jonny knows what this is about and slips his phone in the back of his pocket. “It’s just a dog, Kaner.”

“I know.” Kaner kicks off his sneakers and honest-to-god puts them by the door. He’s staring at the floor, brow furrowed. “We’re okay, right?”

“I’m not breaking up with you,” Jonny says, rolling his eyes.

“Fine,” Kaner bites out. He storms through to the living room. A minute later, the game starts back up. “Get the damn dog.”

Jonny already has, but he wisely doesn’t tell Kaner that part.

 

  
  
“So,” the lady at the shelter says. Her name badge says _Cindy_ with a cute puppy sticker above telling him to ask for help if he needs it. “You’re here for Juliette?”

Kaner looks unimpressed with everything, but he has Sadie on one hip, still smearing lunch on his shirt. He looks like a painting of baby food. Jonny’s trying not to look, but he sees Cindy’s raised eyebrows and dares her to say something. Behind them, Sharpy’s trying to convince Maddy they don’t need another dog, that Shooter’s just fine, while Abby laughs quietly at his terrible attempts.   
  
“Yes, please,” Jonny says.

Cindy leads them to where Juliette’s getting her last check-up. There’s a waiting area for them, with cushions and pillows and toys for the dogs. “It helps them get comfortable.”

“Pity it doesn’t work for visitors,” Sharpy says, grinning at Kaner.

Kaner doesn’t flip him off but it’s a near thing. He’s stalking between the cushions like a dog’s gonna jump out and attack him at any minute. It occurs to Jonny that he’s been really fucking insensitive.

“If you don’t want her,” Jonny says, nudging Kaner’s arm with his own. “I didn’t actually check if you were afraid or whatever.”

“I’m not,” Kaner says with a shrug. He’s still frowning but he gives Jonny a considering look. “If I didn’t like her, you’d leave her?”

It would be a pain in Jonny’s ass, and he wants to say no just because he loves Juliette so much, but he shrugs. “I don’t want you to be unhappy.”

Kaner opens his mouth, but he’s cut off by the sound of nails on the floor, Juliette pulling on the leash as she’s brought out to meet them. Jonny bends at the knee as Juliette lunges for him, licking at his face and tail wagging a mile a minute.

“Doggy,” Sadie says, clapping her hands.

“Juliette,” Maddy squeals, jumping up and down.

“Fuck me,” Kaner says.

When Jonny looks over his shoulder, Juliette trying to nip and lick at his ears, Kaner’s giving him a resigned, soft look that Jonny’s seen a fair few times. It means he’s going home with Juliette, that he’s gonna give in. It means Jonny’s getting fucked later.

“Fine,” Kaner says, sounding strangled. “The dog – Juliette – can come home with us.”

 

 

 

Shooter and Juliette spend a long time sniffing each other, before settling on mutual (distant) respect and taking up residence at opposite sides of the trunk.

“Thanks,” Jonny says, buckling back into the car.

Kaner once again ends up in the backseat with Sadie, who’s currently asleep, her head wedged awkwardly in the car seat, one hand tangled in Kaner’s shirt, and Maddy, who’s scattering Juliette’s bowls and accessories all over the three of them.

“Fuck you,” Kaner mouths through the mirror.

Abby laughed at them all the entire time they were there and Jonny’s sure she only came to mock them.

“Whose house am I dropping you off at?”

“His,” Kaner says.

“Kaner’s,” Jonny says. Then, at Kaner’s disgruntled face, shrugs. “My keys are at yours, man.”

“Whatever,” Kaner mutters and ducks away from Shooter’s snout currently snuffling through his curls. “Sharpy, your dog’s a menace.”

“No, Uncle Kaner,” Maddy says patiently, like she’s talking to her sister and not a fully-grown hockey player. “He’s not called menace, he’s called Shooter.”

“That’s right, Maddy.” Kaner always looks besotted around the girls and Jonny kinda wishes he looked that way about Juliette. “I just meant he’s annoying.”

“Mommy says Shooter’s like daddy.”

Sharpy flips them both of when they start laughing, placating his daughter when she yells at him for doing the finger thing mommy doesn’t like.

Jonny’s kinda glad he went for the dog over children.

  


 

Jonny is suspicious.

He’s only had Juliette a couple of days and the box of treats he purchased at the natural pet food store is almost depleted. “Kaner!”

“What?” Kaner comes out of the bedroom, hair tussled and sweatpants low on his hips. Jonny pauses, staring at his bare chest, the bruises along his collarbone. He really needs to stop doing that before games.

“How many treats are you giving Juliette?”

“None,” Kaner says, wrinkling his nose. “I don’t even like your dumb dog.”

He says _your_ like she’s nothing to do with him. Jonny tries not to get mad. He focuses his frustration into the treats instead. “Well she’s not opening a twisty-top with her paws, Kaner!”

Kaner shrugs, like he couldn’t care less.

As if summoned by the ultimate power of treats being shaken in a box, Juliette pads into the kitchen from the bedroom, somewhere Jonny was sure he shut her out of the night before. She nudges at the back of Kaner’s leg, who wisely says nothing scathing.

“I’m watching you,” Jonny says, eyes narrowed.

“Fucking creep,” Kaner retorts, but he leans over to kiss Jonny good morning, so Jonny’s feeling magnanimous enough to forgive him.

 

 

 

Jonny’s got Juliette on the leash as they take her to the dog park. It’s close to both apartments, and though Juliette seems to be having the time of her life, sniffing and moving and checking out the varied new things she’s discovering. Kaner, however, has his hands in his pockets, cap pulled low over his head. He’s sulking, trying to remain inconspicuous, even though they both know it isn’t gonna happen.

Jonny’s got Juliette’s ball in his pocket, and as they get to the off-leash area, various pet owners leaning against the fence, chatting amongst themselves, or playing with their dogs, Jonny lets Juliette off the leash.

“You wanna?” Jonny asks, holding out the ball.

Kaner snorts, leaning against the fence. “She’s your dog, not mine.”

Jonny ignores his irritation at that, and sadness if he’s being honest, and tosses the ball. Juliette happily chases after it, barking and skidding to a stop as she gets the ball in her mouth. Jonny grins, and when he looks back at Kaner, he’s got his phone in his hand but he’s watching Juliette.

“You sure?”

“Shut up,” Kaner says, looking petulant, eyes dropping to his phone.

Juliette comes back, tail wagging so enthusiastically her back end is almost gonna tip over, but instead of dropping the ball at Jonny’s feet, she drops it at Kaner’s. Kaner stares down at her, blinking in surprise.

“Guess she wants you,” Jonny says, trying to sound put-out.

Kaner’s known him a long fucking time, so he just rolls his eyes and dramatically picks up the ball. “Fine. Stupid dog.”

The throw is better than Jonny’s, arcs it nicely enough that as Juliette races after it, she can almost snatch it out of the air.

“A frisbee would be better,” Kaner mutters, but he grins when Juliette drops the ball at his feet, backing up a few steps. He doesn’t look like he’s gonna pick up the ball and Juliette tilts her head, whining. Jonny almost intervenes. “Dammit.”

Sweeping the ball from the floor, Kaner actually backs up enough to make the arc longer and Juliette’s off again, barking happily.

“You’re ridiculous,” Jonny says, knows he’s grinning like an idiot.

“Fuck off, you’re ridiculous.” Kaner nudges his shoulder, and Jonny thinks he’s dreaming when Kaner tells Juliette she’s a good girl when she drops the ball.

 

 

 

It’s not always perfect.

Kaner gets frustrated at Juliette a lot, doesn’t let her on his lap, usually bitches about her doing usual dog things, and Jonny tries not to let it get to him. Kaner isn’t asking him to get rid of Juliette.

Juliette tries; she’ll sit at Kaner’s feet, tail wagging, flopping down in front of his feet when he doesn’t make a move to pet her. She’ll follow him around the house, even when he’s just grabbing a drink from the fridge. Jonny thinks she’s hoping over-exposure will work in her favour, but he’s not sure which of them is the most stubborn. When Kaner doesn’t want something, he’ll fight tooth and nail to stand by his opinion.

“You don’t have to keep coming around,” Jonny says. They have a day off the next day, and Kaner’s round his apartment, feet shoved under Jonny’s thigh, chewing on some disgusting candy that Jonny knows isn’t in their meal plan.

“What?” Kaner pauses mid-chew, candy falling from his mouth. He looks startled, something like fear crossing his face. “You want me to go?”

Jonny realises how it sounds and immediately shakes his head, wrapping a hand around Kaner’s ankle. “Yes, god Kaner, I’m not throwing you out.”

Kaner snorts, but Jonny doesn’t miss the relief on his face. “As if. You love all of this.”

He indicates his whole body like an idiot and Jonny wonders why he does love all of that. He sighs, pretending to be put upon. “I guess.”

Kicking at Jonny’s thigh, Kaner narrows his eyes. “Why you telling me to get out?”

“I wasn’t,” Jonny protests. Juliette chooses that moment to lope into the room, tugging her favourite toy after her. It’s a twisted band of rope, frayed at both ends, and about the size of a hockey stick. Kaner bought it while they were on the road, and Jonny kept his mouth shut on teasing just in case Kaner changed his mind. That’s what he’s talking about. The weirdness Kaner has around Juliette. “I meant Juliette.”

Kaner stiffens, always getting his back up whenever she’s brought up. “I’m trying, man. Dogs just aren’t – they’re not my thing.”

“I know,” Jonny says, resigned. “I just don’t want you to have to come round here if you’re uncomfortable.”

“Fuck off,” Kaner says gently. He shuffles so that he’s on his knees, leaning over to kiss Jonny carefully, smoothing the hair at the nape of Jonny’s neck. “I don’t love her,” he explains, squeezing Jonny’s neck when he opens his mouth to reply. “But she’s not terrible.”

It’s the best he’s going to get, so Jonny nods, chest still tight with the thought of Kaner and Juliette not getting on, but he accepts the kiss Kaner gives to his neck as they settle back into the couch.

 

 

 

Kaner and Jonny are fighting on the bench, words snapped between them designed to hurt. They never bring their personal life into the arguments – they try and keep hockey separate – but that doesn’t mean the barbs don’t still hurt, aren’t aimed with vindictiveness.

As far as their arguments go, it’s not the worse, but irritation settles under Jonny’s skin that he can’t shake.

It doesn’t mess up their game – they come away with a 2-1 win – but he and Kaner are awkward in the locker room, neither willing to apologise or back down. That doesn’t stop Kaner from following him home, from dumping his shit in the hallway.

“Pick it up,” Jonny snipes. “I’m gonna shower.”

By the time he’s washed the game away and padded through to the living room, Kaner’s picked up his shit, and he’s perched on the edge of the couch, leg jiggling up and down, staring at Juliette with a frown.

“You know,” Kaner’s saying, as Jonny pauses in the doorway. “I’m really fucking trying, you know?”

Juliette, predictably, doesn’t answer. She lifts a paw, rests it on Kaner’s knee. Kaner stiffens, then pats her head, awkwardly, like he’s not entirely sure what he’s doing.

“Don’t know why he needs a dog.” Kaner sighs, scratches at Juliette’s head and her tongue lulls out, pushing up into his fingers. “I tried hating you.”

Jonny’s heart clenches. He doesn’t know why Kaner would actively want to hate a dog – knows Kaner’s not the most animal friendly person. Not that he hates them, just doesn’t get it.

“I didn’t think I was enough,” Kaner says, quietly, like he’s aware Jonny’s done with the shower and isn’t expecting him to be done yet.

“That’s fucking stupid,” Jonny says, before he can stop himself.

Kaner startles, snatching his hand back. He stares at Jonny, mouth opening, looking kind of gross, but Jonny’s heart is pounding. He stalks across the room, grabs his shoulders and shakes him a little.

“What the hell, man?” Kaner snaps.

“Why would you think that?” Jonny says. He doesn’t mean for the anger to break through when he’s mostly heartbroken that Kaner could ever think that about himself. “When have I ever made you think that?”

Predictably, Kaner doesn’t react well to the anger, shoves at Jonny as he stands, running a hand through his hair awkwardly. “You’re always round mine,” Kaner starts, dropping his eyes to the floor. “You get a dog when you know I don’t like them, but you won’t talk to me about shit, like moving in or whatever.”

Jonny’s eyebrows shoot up. What the fuck. “You’ve never talked about wanting that!”

“I never kick you out,” Kaner explains, like that should be obvious when it makes no fucking sense. “I let you stay over day after day. Then you wanna get Juliette.”

“She was supposed to be for us,” Jonny mumbles, because even angry and confused, he needs Kaner to understand. “I know you don’t like them, but I thought you might like her if she was in the house.”

“Fuck,” Kaner says emphatically. “We gotta get better at talking to each other.”

Jonny laughs, because if he doesn’t, he’ll probably get frustrated about their communication issues. When it comes to hockey and anything else, they know just what they’re thinking. When it comes to _them_ , they fail.  He tugs Kaner closer, pressing their foreheads together. “Sorry.”

“So am I,” Kaner says, kissing Jonny softly. He’s got his fingers on Jonny’s waist, holding him in place like Jonny’s gonna try and move away. “So, you gonna?”

“Gonna what?” Jonny frowned.

Kaner rolls his eyes, stares at Jonny’s shoulder. “Move in.”

It’s quite possibly the worst way to ask someone to move in with them, but Jonny doesn’t particularly care. “I guess,” Jonny says slowly.

“Whatever,” Kaner says. He stares over Jonny’s shoulder, face flicking through emotions. “You can bring Juliette too.”

While they’re being truthful, Jonny curls his fingers in Kaner’s hair, kisses the corner of his mouth. “I can have her adopted. I’m sure one of the guys would take her.”

“Fuck off,” Kaner says, fingers tightening on Jonny’s hips. “You would never.”

“I know,” Jonny says, looking awkward. “But I don’t want you to be unhappy.”

“I want you to be happy,” Kaner says, stealing Jonny’s point. “Plus, I can train her to pee in Sharpy’s shoes.”

Jonny has absolutely no doubt that he could do that, and that Juliette would participate with glee. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Kaner says easily, a bright smile on his face.

 

 

 

Jonny’s not entirely sure what to expect from then with Kaner and Juliette. He thinks they’ve reached an agreement, but Kaner’s still not a dog person. It’s the little things, however.

Like the fact that they’re actively looking for somewhere to live together, and Kaner reminds Jonny they need a garden for Juliette. Or when they’re on the road, and Kaner makes sure to text the sitter to make sure she’s okay.

“You cheating on Tazer?” Sharpy says one night, leaning over Kaner’s arm to look at his phone.

“Fuck off,” Kaner says good-naturedly, though he narrows his eyes. “As if I would ever.”

“Is that your dog?” Sharpy sounds unimpressed.

Kaner’s blushing, eyes flicking to Jonny. “No.”

“It is,” Sharpy says with glee, snatching Kaner’s phone from his hands. “Oh god, I thought you hated dogs?”

Kaner rolls his eyes, shuffling down his chair like he can sink to the floor. “I do.”

Jonny thinks it’s mostly habitual at this point. He snorts. “He has more pictures of Juliette on his phone than I do.”

It’s true and they both know it, but Kaner still puts up customary complaints, tries to pretend he’s not falling in love with her.

“Whatever,” Kaner says primly, taking his phone back. “At least she’s better than Shooter. 

“Hey,” Sharpy says with a frown.

Kaner goes on seventeen different tangents about the many ways Juliette is far superior to Shooter and the whole time Jonny’s heart clenches, like it’s gonna explode. He doesn’t think there’s any further to fall in regards to loving Kaner, but apparently he’s wrong.

 

 

 

“Stop spoiling her,” Jonny snaps, when Juliette’s once again on the couch next to him. She has her head on Kaner’s lap while he’s playing video games, but Jonny’s more pissed that he didn’t clean her feet when she came in from the park. “I’m gonna have to clean the damn couch.”

“I’ll do it,” Kaner says, rolling his eyes. “She’s not hurting anyone.”

Jonny grumbles some more, dropping down onto the couch next to Kaner. Juliette raises her head, stares at Jonny, but doesn’t make any move to leave the comfort of Kaner’s knees. “She loves you more than me.”

“Fuck off,” Kaner says good-naturedly. “She adores you. Fuck knows why.”

“You adore me,” Jonny says, unimpressed. “Don’t front.”

Kaner snorts, character dying in game, and sighs, shutting off the console. “I’m just comfortable because I haven’t moved in hours.

Jonny shifts closer, throws an arm over the back of the couch in a move that Kaner’s unimpressed with if the look he gives Jonny is any indication. “What?”

“Possessive, jealous dickface,” Kaner says, with more affection than Jonny usually gets with an _I love you._ He shifts, dislodging Juliette, and she whines unhappily. “Sorry babe.”

“Babe?"

“You’re clearly the love of my life,” Kaner says, put-upon. “Stop being jealous.”

Jonny isn’t being jealous. About either of them. He’s fine.

“You had her all morning in the park.”

“She missed your ball throws,” Jonny laments, leaning in to kiss the curve of Kaner’s ear. Kaner shudders but doesn’t pause in his channel surfing, looking for something worth watching. “You definitely play better ball than I do.”

“Soft hands,” Kaner says, which makes no fucking sense. He does relax a little, melting in the kisses Jonny peppers his temple with. “I bribe her for love.”

Jonny sighs. “I knew you were the reason we’re always running out of treats.”

Kaner shrugs easily, smiling slowly.

“She’d love you anyway.” Jonny tells him, touching Kaner’s cheek so he can kiss him on the mouth. “I do.”

“I know,” Kaner says, eyes soft. He leans down to scratch at Juliette’s head. “I guess I love you both back.”

Jonny’s always known Kaner could fall in love with her eventually, but it’s still nice to hear.

He’s less forgiving about it that night, when Juliette slinks into the bedroom, leaping up next to Patrick.

“No,” He says gesturing at the floor.

Juliette whines, looks from Jonny to Kaner.

“Aww,” Kaner says, perfecting the kicked puppy look that always fucking gets to Jonny. He hates it, even more now that there’s _two_ kicked puppy looks staring at him.

“She’s not allowed on the bed. Don’t look at me like that.” Jonny’s gonna fucking cave. He hates that he has no resolve when it comes to his (new, fledgling) little family.

Juliette settles under Kaner’s arm, tilting her head against Kaner’s shoulder. Fuck them _both_.

“Fine,” Jonny snaps, settling on to the bed next to Kaner. He’s pissed off at being played.

Less so when Kaner rolls over, cuddles up next to him, and Juliette stretches out between them, head pillowed on their bodies.

“I love you,” Kaner whispers furiously, kissing Jonny’s shoulder. “And Jules.”

“I love you too,” Jonny says, kissing the top of Kaner’s head. “And her name’s Juliette.”

Juliette barks happily.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [tumblr](http://thirteentorafters.tumblr.com) or [twitter](http://twitter.com/siricry).


End file.
